


We'll Make This Work

by pencilguin



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, New Years, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pencilguin/pseuds/pencilguin
Summary: The New Year on Earth is around the corner, and even far away in space, Hugh and Paul are thinking about the occasion.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	We'll Make This Work

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2020 everywhere now so here we go. I guess this is becoming some kind of tradition.   
> I may have taken some artistic liberties with the timeline provided in the comics. Fight me. Also this is unbeta'd, so sorry for any mistakes.

“You’re sure you don’t want to join us, Hugh?”

Hugh smiles. “No, really, it’s fine. You guys go and celebrate. I’ll stay here and wrap up. You’ve all got your loved ones here on the station, you should ring in the new year together with them.”

“If you’re sure… okay. See you next year, Hugh!”

Once he’s alone in the infirmary, Hugh sighs, just a little. Frankly, the silence is better than the excited buzzing of his colleagues who can’t wait to celebrate the new year. As he writes reports and cleans utensils and organizes cabinets, however, his mind wanders, as usual, and eventually some dark thoughts inevitably creep in. As he’s about to get lost in them, getting dragged into a dark spiral of painfully stinging loneliness, his PADD beeps with an incoming call.

It’s Paul. Immediately, the dark cloud hanging above Hugh’s head seems to lift a little bit. He quickly answers the call and is greeted by his partner’s face, who’s looking generally in good spirits with a hint of annoyance at his circumstances, potentially a little drunk, and pulling a silly, colorful party hat off his head.

“Hey, Hugh!” As soon as he sees Hugh, his face lights up, in that adorable, beautiful way that it does only for him.

“Paul! That’s a surprise!” Hugh glances at the party hat as it disappears outside the frame, and tilts his head. “Are you at a party?”

“Yeah, Straal insisted, since most of us are from Earth, that we should have a New Year’s party.” He rolls his eyes. “I would’ve just skipped it, but he locked me out of the lab for tonight.”

“So what’re you doing sneaking away from the party to call me?”

Paul flicks his hand in a dismissive gesture. “I’ve had enough already. Would much rather talk to you instead.” He raises an eyebrow. “I knew you’d volunteer to work today.”

“Yeah, I mean — I don’t have anyone else here anyway, so I wanted to give the others the opportunity to celebrate.”

Paul smiles. “Always putting everyone else first.”

Hugh’s lips curl into a smile as well. “Is that why you’re calling?”

“I had a feeling that you might like some company.”

_Of course he did._ “Thank you, Paul.”

“It’s a few more minutes until midnight.”

“You know there’s a whole twenty-four hours…”

“In your hometown,” Paul interrupts him. “So, if you wanna talk a bit…”

Hugh feels a comforting warmth, radiating from his heart through his entire body. “How did I deserve you?”

“By being the most wonderful person in the universe,” Paul responds without missing a beat. “Next question.”

His words make Hugh laugh, and he pulls up a chair to sit down for a moment, propping up the PADD on a mostly empty table.

“Okay, next question then: Any plans for the new year?”

“Spending more time with you. In person.” Paul’s fingers trace over the lower edge of the screen. Hugh finds his own gravitating towards them, returning the gesture.

“Yeah,” he responds, “I like that plan.”

“I don’t care how, but we’re gonna make this work. Any news on when you’ll be transferring to the USS Hood?”

“In four months. I’ve still got some leave saved up. Do you think you can free up some time before I have to take off?”

“I’ll have to check,” Paul says, after he’s considered it for a moment. “I’ll call you as soon as I know. We _will_ make this work,” he says with conviction.

Hugh casts a glance at the little countdown that has popped up in the corner of his PADD’s screen. _Ten more seconds._ He sighs.

“Will I ever get to kiss you at midnight on New Year’s?”

Paul’s smile is a little wistful, but full of warmth. “One day. I promise.”

_Zero._

“Happy New Year, love,” he says, and blows Hugh a kiss.

Smiling, Hugh returns it. “Happy New Year. I love you. Thanks for calling.”

“Any time. Are you gonna call your family?”

“Once my shift is over, if it’s not too late by then. Or else in the morning.”

“Send them my love.”

“I will.”

“And, Hugh?”

“Yes?”

A grin plays around Paul’s lips again. “Take it easy tonight, if you can.”

Softly, Hugh smiles back at him. “I will. Good night, Paul.”

“Good night, honey.”

Paul does his typical, cute, awkward little wave before the screen turns blank. Slightly reinvigorated, Hugh goes back to his work, looking forward to what the new year may have in store for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to specifically dedicate this to everyone in our Discord server. You know who you are. Thanks for being yourselves.   
> I wish all of you a wonderful 2020, filled with joy that is multiplied by sharing it with others, revealing the strength that you’ve always had within you, and full of magic — the kind that is absolutely real. May the new year treat you with kindness, and the new decade allow all your dreams to come true. Be brave, be true, be inspiring. Take care of yourself and of this planet. And if you want — hell, be gay, do crimes, just don’t get arrested. All the love. <3


End file.
